Kingdom Hearts III: Another side Another story
by Ita'rd
Summary: This is something me and my friends wrote after we finished KHII. Well its what we belived would happen in KHIII. I plan to add on to it ASAP. It will include Ven and all of the people from the trailer.


And the story continues...

Saix awoke in the midst of destruction and ruins. "Where am I?", Saix wonders. He stands up and looks at the scene around him. Something was different though... he now had a heart. When the previous Organization XIII failed to obtain Kingdom Hearts, it somehow returned hearts to their original bodies. His time as a nobody now seemed like a dream, and from that point on, went by the name of 'Isa'. He searched throughout the rubble for other former Organization XIII members, without any success. After sitting to think for awhile, he hears a familiar voice...

Roxas looked around at the island around him he could hear a voice in the distance. "That voice...have i heard it before" He thought to himself "Is that Saix?" Roxas walked around to the south side of the island, but the south side wasn't there, what was there were the ruins of Orgnization XIII's stronghold... 

Isa started to walk towards the strange voice. "Is that Roxas?", he thought aloud. At that same moment he heard the voice say "Is that Saix?". The two continued walking towards each other. When they were within talking distance, exclaimed, "Saix, is that you!!?!?!?". Saix replied "No, no. Saix is in the past. You may call me Isa". The two then walked back together to the ruins.. The two walked and were asking questions about what had happened to Xemnas and everyone else. "I wonder if anyone else survived" Isa asked. "I don't know ,but i got out because i met my other, Sora". They walked to the center of the ruins and saw the outline of someone in the distance. Two keyblades appered and Roxas grabed them and ran to get Sora while Isa summoned Berserker nobodys to defend him. When Roxas got to Sora's house he wasn't there. So he when't to Riku who wasn't home eather. "Where could they be" Roxas thought out loud, but he couln't waste time, Isa was holding off the stranger. When Roxas got back to where he left Isa, Isa was on the ground and 3 people in a strange armor holding keyblades where standing over him with their keyblades pointed at Isa. Roxas knocked them down and helped Isa up... The nobodies that were defending Isa left for the 3 armored people, because Isa now had a heart. Isa got up, and he and Roxas prepared to fight. Isa and Roxas put up a huge fight against the 3 mysterious people, but it was not enough. A few hours later, Isa wakes up and looks at his surroundings. He hurriedly wakes up Roxas. In front of them is a desert full of keyblades. The islands and and stronghold were now a distant memory as they continue on the journey into the unknown...

"Where are we" Isa thought out loud. "I think its some kind of graveyard, but for keyblades" Roxas replyed. Just as soon as he finished a strong wind picked the two up and crashed them down on to a city street. The city was Radient Garden . "I think I've been here before" Roxas said "but i have never been here before if you know what i mean" After a long period of silence Isa finally spoke "You have been here before...this is where Sora lost his heart to save Kairi's and thats when you were made". "Oh i see so Sora gave up his heart to save Kairi's..." Roxas said sadly " I had never knew the story". Isa and Roxas start walking forward once again, where they meet Leon. He takes them to their headquarters at Merlin's house. He explains to the two that King Mickey has been kidnapped, and left part of a note that says "A memory of Xeanhort". "That's my boss's true name!", Isa exlaimed. Roxas added, "Anything to do with Xeanhort must not be good". The group continued to talk, and Isa and Roxas asked about Sora and the others. "Sadly, I do not know. Most likely they are scattered through out the worlds searching for one another", Leon stated. "The three armored people we encountered seemed to have their keyblades. We were even in a keyblade graveyard", explained Roxas. At that moment, someone familiar walked in...

"Now have you all forgoten about Ale? A-L-E got it memorized?" said a fermilier voice. "AXEL its good to see you again" exclamed Roxas. "Axel? Who's Axel I go by Ale now" Ale said "Saix how ya doin". "Its Isa now Ale" " You get out of here your with Organization XIII'' shouted Leon. "Leon its ok hes a good guy" Roxas stated. "OK but I'm no happy with this" Leon walks back to see what Cid's computer database has one Xeanhort. "Ale have you seen Sora or Riku anywhere?" asked Roxas. "Yes i have they were captured by someone that looked like Xemas, they captured me too but i escaped but i couldn't help Sora or Riku...I'm sorry". "Its ok...WAIT were 3 armored men with Sora Riku and King Mickey's keyblades with them?". "I didn't see anyone like that"... Roxas stood there thinking for a moment. Suddenly it dawned on him. "But Sora got a full letter from the king about a keyblade war!", he said excitedly. Leon replied, "The letter must have been a fake. The king made no statement about a war before he was kidnapped. The letter must have been from those 3 masked people you speak of. Leon then said, "Roxas, I want you, Isa, and Ale, to go talk to Queen Minnie and see if you can find any leads. Then come back here, and we will see what we need to do. For some reason, I believe Xeanhort is involved with this." "The true Xeanhort?", Isa asked. "Yes, it seems that all the Organization XIII members have come back to life and have regained their hearts. Which ones are good or evil, we do not know. But it seems that you three have good, strong hearts. Now, go talk to Queen Minnie." The three then quietly boarded the Gummi ship..

The three set out for Disney Castle, when they got there they found it over run with heartless and nobodys. "What the happened here?" Roxas asked. "Don't look at me" Ale replyed "I had nothing to do with this!"

Isa yelled, "you two go get the queen, I'll fight off the heartless and nobodies!". He fought and fought, but the heartless kept reappearing. A few minutes later, Ale and Roxas returned with the queen, then... all got quiet. Out of no where, Xeanhort appeared. "Well, well. Look at these betrayers". "What are you up to now!?!?" Roxas yelled. "Oh I'm just looking for a little fun", he replied. Then, he vanished. The ground started shaking. "Run for the gummi ship!" Ale yelled. As soon as they lifted off, the world vanished before them..."Your Highness what happened to the king?" Roxas asked. "I don't know he got a message from Sora saying to come to Disteny Islands that there were 3 strange men in armor there, and i haven't heard from him since then". "Oh this has to be the work of Xeanhort, he said something about us betraying him or somehting like that" Roxas stated. "Kowing Xeanhort he has to be planing to get revenge on Sora, Riku, and the King" Ale pointed out. "We have an incoming transmission...its from Leon" "patch it in". Soon a small hollogram of Leon appered on the control pannel. "I have some terable news concerning Sora, Riku, and the King..."

'What??? WHAT HAPPENED??" the trio shouted together. "We have recieved a video message from one of the masked people you speak of. They said that if we ever wanted to to see them again, that you three must help them obtain Kingdom Hearts. Roxas, since you are the keyblade wielder, you must go save them and help fight off these masked people. "But, we just saw Xeanhort too, he destroyed my world!" Queen Minnie stated. "I believe there is a connection between the masked people and Xeanhort, it's up to you Roxas, with the help of Isa and Ale, to figure out the connection. You must recover the pieces of the king's missing note, all while once again opening to worlds with the keyblade. Roxas, it is time for you to play Sora." The group then returned to Radient Garden for the supplies needed for the ahead journey... But just as the trio was boring the gummie ship thousands of heartless and nobodys appered out of no where. "Thought you could escape me now didn't you" the voice of Xeanhort rang out over Merlins house. "XEANHHORT WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH SORA AND RIKU!!!" demanded Roxas. "Oh something...why would you want to know Roxas?'' asked the demeted Xeanhort. "Tell us now" snaped Isa.  
"Saix or is it Isa now why are you standing up for someone who betrayed Organization XIII". "Because he is my friend and you are have a twisted evil mind" snaped Isa. "HOW DARE YOU TALK BACK TO ME!!!" Xeanhort growled. "STOP!!!!" Roxas yelled as the threw the keyblade "Oblivion" at Xeanhort, but right before it reached him he vanished into the darkness, and the heartless and nobodys with him...

Roxas ran to where his keyblade fell. "What...what will happen if I don't find Sora? Where is Kairi and Namine?", he asked in despair. "I'm sure they're ok", replied Isa. "If we want to find them, we must continue our journey", stated Ale. "Yeah.. let's get going", said Roxas. The trio boarded the gummie ship, and continued on. They ride in silence. Not long after, they land in a familiar world... "I know that world...ITS MY HOME!" Roxas shouted "I wonder if I have time to fight in a Struggle battle?". "No Roxas we have no time to waste, we have to find Sora, Riku, and the King" Isa and Ale stated. "And Kairi and Namine!" Roxas said dreamly. "O God!" Isa and Ale shouted. "Roxas is mine" Ale mumbled under his breath. The trio made their way to the center of the town where Roxas saw a femilier face. "Olette!". "Huh? Who said that?" Olette questioned. "Olette its me Roxas! Don't you remember me?'' Roxas said puzzled. "I'm sorry kid, but when you murged with sora after you distroyed DIz's simulation the real Twilight Town showed up and everyone that knew you in the simulation disapered and you were forgoten" Isa pointed out. "YOU! YOU WERE THE ONE THAT KIDNAPED Kairi! Axel right!" Olette shouted. "WOW! Uhhhhhh...I gave her back !" Ale replied smartly. "Hold on here Olette. He's changed" Roxas pointed out. "Who are you? You know me, but I've never seen you around here before". "Have you seen Sora around here?" Roxas asked. "Sora! How do you know him". "Well him and me go WAYYYYY back" Roxas said. "Well any friend of Sora's is a friend of ours. Lets go back to the..." "Secrete Place" Roxas interupted. "Yes, but how did you know that?" Olette asked...

"Um... It's a secret place right? I was asking a question", Roxas lied. "Yes, yes it is", Olette replied. The four started walking when Roxas ran into a familiar face. "Watch where you're going!!" Seifer yelled angrily. "What do you want Seifer?!" Roxas yelled. Both Ollete and Seifer asked how Roxas knew his name. Isa and Ale looked at each other with uneasy faces. "Err... His.. name tag, see. You know. A tag with your name that is located on your clothing", Roxas said nervously. "Oh, heh. I forgot all about that tag. Well, what ever. Welcome to Twilight Town. Looks like you're hanging with the wrong crowed", Seifer said and walked off quickly. "Just ignore him", Olette said. Unknown To Isa, Roxas, or Ale, there would be a familiar face at "The Secret Place". The four contenued walking untill they got to an ally where Hayner was standing by. "Hey Hayner" Olette said as they walked past him. "Who are the new guys?" Hayner asked unplesently. "Oh! They say they know Sora and Kairi and asked if we've seen them around" Olette replyed. "Oh. Sorry guys haven't seen them around for a month" Hayner told them, "But any friend of Sora and Kairi's is a friend of ours". "HEY guys look at this" said Pence as he ran out of they ally holding what looks to be a letter "I just found this on the floor its addressed to a Roxas, whoever that is". "That would be me, Pence" Roxas said calmly. "Hey Roxas, do you think its from Sora or Riku or the King?" Isa asked. "I don't know" answered Roxas. He opened the letter and and inside was a picture of him, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Namine, Kairi, and Sora. "How strange" Olette said looking at the photo. Hayner and Pence had already gone inside. when Roxas and the others got there there was a crazy looking Demyx sitting down beside Hayner. "Demyx? Is that you?" Roxas, Isa, and Ale shouted. "I go by Deym now, but yeah thats me" Deym said " Axel, Saix how ya doing?". "Well its Ale and Isa now" pointed out Isa. "Do you guys know each other, or something" asked Hayner. "Yeah these are my old buddys from before I came to Twilight Town" Deym replied...


End file.
